Cry Hovic
by penmaster cole
Summary: . . .and let slip the hounds of war, the most anticipated Virtual Reality game has came and the people around of the world could't wait, sadly it would soon change
1. Chapter 1

**Cry Hovic**

 **BY: Penmaster Cole.**

 **A/N: hello one and all to my new story, for those that have read my two others dont fear I haven't left them, just trying to get my thoughts on paper is the real problem. anywho this stiory is a thought that ive had on my mind for a good minute. As always before I begin I do not own anything from the franchises except this idea and a copy of the anime which I thoroughly enjoy.**

The setting sun was just setting over the Port Royal Sound as the men and women of MCRD Parris Island wound down for the weekend, one of these Marines was climbing into his truck and turned on the Radio.

"well folks of the gamer world its finally here!" said the radio host "the creators of Battlefield and the Nerve Gear system: War World Online have the final net release in as little as two hours! to the fans all over who managed to get a hold of a copy of the first edition some ten thousand in the United States alone, I wish you happy hunting!"

War World, the most highly anticipated game of the decade was to set a universal launch for world play at 19:00 (Eastern Time) was set in the event of a total war scenario with an almost all human player army against a CPU controlled enemy, with an international team coming in and with the help of many outside companies as well as historians, allot has went into the game from weapons to vehicles to your clothes everything in the game could be customized.

Climbing out of his truck he hears his name being called, Looking up he grins as he sees one of his friends "Coleman, you lucky bastard whats up?" said a marine sitting on a stone chair smoking. the Marine identified as Coleman chuckled "'bout to go inside and play the game you lost in a coin toss" smiling his friend shook his head "figures the one man with no luck what so ever actually wins a coin toss to play a video game" laughing the two friends departed one to finish his smoke while the other wen to his room to get ready and play.

 **1 hour 55 min later**

Climbing onto the metal framed bed in his Barracks room Coleman slipped the helmet on to his head, to the side his phone was hooked into the jack, a special on the NerveGear sets was the ability to hool up your phone so you could respond to things that happen in real life like phone calls you can and also any friends made ingame you could save their contact data and stay connected in real life, once everything was hooked up and he was situated, a quick "Link Start!" Later he started logging on.

Coleman, or as he was called in game Draugr looked around at all the sights and sounds of the world around him as he took in the starting city for the east coast of the United States: D.C., for countries that was considered to have one starting place it was broken by time zone, Houston T.X and San Diego being the other two places for the United States.

Draugr looked around and started heading to one of the weapon stores, as to seeing how the game gave you just enough for one starting weapon and your secondary already being picked out (combat knife) he went and got his first weapon, a M1 Garand. quickly running out to one of the outer areas and to the fighting to begin playing.

Once out and into the fields he watched as several of the "grunt" types of npcs were facing off against some of the human players, quickly getting behind a tree he started helping pick off the grunts off, these "grunts" as they were called by the beta players were the normal everyday bad guys that you'd find from earlier games, though at the moment better armed than the human players who just had the starting equipment, Namely AK-47's.

"Hey you in the trees" came a voice from the group, walking over he came across one of the players, who was wielding a Thompson sub-machine gun, "thanks for the help" he said as he grinned and offered a hand, "I'm Lone_Star" he said as he gestured to his gamer tag, then to his "Dragger? is that how you pronounce it?" shaking it the other gamer said "nah its pronounce Draugr, from Norse Mythology" then gesturing to the group "Y'all would have had them but if they had tried flanking you, you'd have been in a pinch, mind if i Join ypur group?"

Smirking and looking at the others the man known as Lone star racked the slide of his gun and said " I think we have room for one more."

A few hours later and alot of dead grunts later the now group of friends were heading back to the capitol, after receiving a message via their cellphones (if you hooked it up) was one of your items in game, in a short amount of time the opening festivities for the game would begin, if you weren't their you'd be force warped into the square. Once getting their with a minute to spare they started to see people appearing in a flash of light. soon the sky grew a red haze as a screen appeared over the sky with the national anthem playing (unknown to the Americans at the time but in other countries the same thing was happening with their nations anthem playing in place).

Soon a man appeared on screen wearing a suit the man had the appearance of a older man with graying hair but with a grim face all the Beta's knew this guy as the had bad guy in the game "Greetings!" said the man on the projection "I'm Akihiko Kayaba, the creator of this game! and I welcome you to it!" getting a few polite claps and screams of approval he continued "now to business, as some may have noticed you cannot log out of the game, this is no error on the developers part but built in, for you see you are trapped here, stuck inside till the game is beaten" the crowd was dead quiet at this, Draugr was quiet as this news washed over him trying to figure it out. "And on another note in this game, if you die here, the microwave impulses in the Nerve Gear will relase a controlled blast to your brain, effectively making you brain dead and killing you in Real life, also if someone were to say try messing with or taking the Gear off the same thing will happen." Stopping to let that sink in "also before you start panicking the Nerve Gear Corporation have released an announcement to the press to keep from any accidental killings, and as for right now Special teams are moving around the Country picking up your real life bodies and bringing them to our Complex's to be monitored till the game is completed or for when you die." soon after completing this statement the cry of "you won't get away with this!" Chuckling and seeing a screen popping up showing a "terms and agreement" form the man began again "I am sure all of you are aware of what this is? after all all you here had to agree in order to play this game and quite literally in the second Paragraph it states: _I hereby willingly agree to having my self being put into WAR WORLD where i will not take any legal action against the corporation or any person attached to said game."_ As you can see all of you Agreed to this." he finished.

Draugr clenched his hand tightly as he looked at the screen like everyone else he just clicked "agree" and didn't think of anything about it now he was stuck in this game. all of a sudden his inventory menu popped up showing a new item "Mirror?" he questioned as he pulled out the item.

Kayaba continued "by now all of you are receiving my final "gift" now to let some fun happen" and soon their was a flash of light as all the gamers were turned from there avatars to what they looked like in real life! "I've vanished away your ego's and replaced it with how you truly appear" while he was saying this their were screams of "Your not a girl!" to "your not nineteen!" and all sort of things of that nature. If Draugr wasn't so shocked he'd have laughed at the scene.

"Now to my parting" Kayaba said as a giant globe appeared with question marks all over it "to actally beat this game you must be able to find and unlock all the watchtowers in the game, which is a total of one hundred and fifty, also with these are a hundred and fifty false watchtowers that will increase the difficulty in the game, or add a touch of realism in the game, like just ask Hans Joule of Germany who unlocked a False tower right before being teleported, he unlocked the _Real pain_ for all of you isn't that nice? now when you take damage in the game you will feel it like it was real. Isn't that neat?" Soon the screen was dispersing and his words started fading "Good luck!"

Turning to his new Friend and seeing that he hadn't changed drastically he started pulling him along "Come on!" running through to an ally he started explaining "soon their will be a Riot or a giant breakdown in communication" he began after they stopped "If we can get to the next safe zone and unlock it we can get better gear before others get to it and not be fighting each other over resources" looking at the other man in the eye he stopped "you're not coming are you?" shaking his head the other man began "Draugr, Let me tell you something, I'm a Marine Officer and those guys back their are some of the guys of my platoon, I just cant leave them." the other man smirked and saluted him "Corporeal Coleman from Parris Island, at your service," quickly going serious he told him "listen if you need another set of eyes or any map data shoot me an email or text and I'll help you Sir" Nodding they both went back to the area where all the people were only to hear angry chatter "We're the Beta's?" "they should have warned us of this shit" and so on and so forth, turning to Draugr Lone spoke "were you a Beta Tester?" getting a nod the Officer sighed "Get out here and hurry, your not safe here." If he had looked he'd have seen that his friend was already running for the exit.

 ***Hope you enjoyed this, I know I did, also if anyone caught the "Terms and Agreement" That was from another author from the story "Ragnarok VR Online" by Zephryc. A great Story, also if you have any O.C.'s just shoot me a message okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

 **SNEAKY SNEAKY**

 **By: Penmaster Cole**

The low mist in the morning hid some of the violence visited on the wrecked street of Richmond, Virginia. For Draugr who was sneaking around and moving as quickly as possible torward one of the few standing sky scrapers left in the burnt out city it was a god send when sneaking,

In the time since the announcement of the now death game, the people stuck in it proved the good in Humanity, all over gamers who had friends in other countries got in contact and started setting up communication between countries, the few pilots and people who know how to navigate/drive boats started spreading news and setting up large communications with the others. All of this happining in the space of just two and half months.

Sadly where theirs light their is darkness, the Beta players, people who had no clue were being ostricized for not telling the other players of this trap that all of them were in. If some circles their was talk of them joining the other side.

While Draugr was a Beta, he wasn't inclined to joining the bad guys for unfair treatment from the good guys, he understood that people who got scared always lashed out at the most easiest targets presented to them.

Getting to the building he was looking for, he slung his AR-15, while it being a civilian model you could easily attach a silencer to it and with him being solo, Silence was his key to survival, pulling his silenced .45 he made his way slowly into the main lobby , siliently killing any grunt guards he came across till he got to a floor right below where the building had been bombed out.

Pulling the weapon cases off his back and storing his AR back into it while pulling out a bolt action rifle, a Remington 700 rifle with a scope. he started setting up his little nest. Now by trade Draugr in Real Life was not a sniper, but he did know how to hunt, and for the past month and a half thats what he did: Hunting the General class NPC so the Grunt Class would be less organized and making it easier for the players to advance.

Possibly the best thing about having so many supporters in developing the game was that with everyone wanting others to see their products, for instance a wildlife game camera hunters use for getting pictures of the animals they want to hunt or seeing whose been tresspassing on their land, for Draugr who had set up a few of these had them send the pictures to his phone and get weather up dates from said phone allowed him to know who, when and where the enemy was coming from, such as right now.

Slowly over a hill in the distance came a billowing smoke cloud of a convoy with the general in in tow coming down the road, already the mans face was coming into the focus of Draugr's targeting reticle, with the sun behind him and with his optics in the shadow he was not their, the face of his prey coming faster, already the count down in his head started from ten and slowly, almost agonizingly slow for him as he waited for the right shot. . .

 _ **BANG!**_

With one shot that ripped through his target, a notification appeared at his side telling him of his exp. gain, still looking through the scope he fished out a small box from his pocket and flicked the switch and pressed the button. The explosives that had been placed on the bridge and just before it went off with out a hitch, destroying most of the convoy and what wasn't killed in digital hellfire was destroid by falling from the bridge.

Hearing the chime that told him he had leveled up Draugr quickly packed his things and preceded to get himself away from that location as fast as possible, apparently when killing an enemy general the grunts started swarming the place like fire ants around a kicked over mound. Running through the dihabilitated hallways to the elevators and his rapelling gear he was fast moving down the rope, already he could hear a helicopter in the distance one getting to the bottom and running through the almost empty car lot he spotted his ride. . and a few grunts who were inspecting it, quickly pulling his .45 and dropping to one knee behind a pile of rubble he started shooting, the grunts to preoccupied with his ride died almost instantly, running and finally getting to his ride: a old WWII Indian Scout with a side car Draugr took the exit tunnel out and soon he was out of their heading back to his home, not even watching as the tower he was in was destroyed behind him by the enemy helicopter.

 **IN REAL LIFE**

The NerveGear Channel was abuzz with the action of the early morning assassination of the general, with the video being watched by pretty much anyone awake at six thirty in the morning. This Included one Olen Coleman.

With NerveGear covering their bases with the "Terms and Agreement" page they were scott free from the law, and figuring that their stocks would go down after word they decided to air the fights and the things happing in the game to the masses to watch, with them paying of course, much like Pay Per View and webisodes on the web people could watch groups of players, of if you had a cellphone number of one of the gamers you could watch them.

Olen, who was the father of the Marine who just finished watching his son detroy the shit out of the badguys breathed out a sigh of relief, in the opening days when the masses found out what happend to their loved ones most didnt know what to do or how to handle the news, but the father had faith in the son and watched as his son did the hard choices that ended up saving alot of lives, even if he almost didn't come back. Remember hearing from his sons fellow marines about everyone pulling for him made him smile.

 **IN GAME**

Pulling to a stop by a still intact bridge, Draugr looked around and pulled the MotorCycle into the trees, while covering it with camoflauge, he picked up his gear and pulled the other rifle from the sheath on the motorcycle, his original M1 he had from the beginning, even though not as versitle as his other weapons it still got the job done in regards to hunting and killing the ocasional grunt. Walking under the bridge and checking the storm drain for any unwanted visitors, he quickly got into where he'd been camping for the past couple of nights, he started checking his weapons.

Like with all weapons and gear in any game where realism was key, you could loose your gear if it became to damaged or if outer elements like rain started making your weapons rust, so with main skills like hunting, shooting, fighting their were sub skills like tanning, sewing, smithing and fixing, so on and so forth, Once All of this was in order and everything was packed up in their correct space, Draugr started cooking the last of the deer he'd killed last the other night.

Before he could finish with cooking a noise tripped off his senses, pulling his revolver, just in time to see a female walk around to the front of his camp, wearing a flight jumpsuit and carrying a Uzi sub-machine gun, had to be one of the few pilots in the game and she was in bad shape, going by the blood on her clothes and the fact she fell over on the ground.

Rushing over and checking her HP, she was close to being in the red but with the real pain being added she might as well have been. Hoisting her up and getting her inside he then heard some type of engine pull up, hurrying quickly up the side and keeping his revolver close he came upon the vehecle in question.

Like with some people doing a great amount of good for the gamers, their were already some who just wanted the world to burn, going off the red tags above their name let Draugr know he found some of the scum who paraded around as a human.

"Where's that bitch!" yelled by Draugr's guess the leader, a very unclean looking fellow "the first woman we've found in a whole fucking two week and before we can get a lay in she vanishes!" he yelled as two others step out of the beaten down truck, one still on the bed with a RPK looking around, so four targets.

Seeing how one was coming his way and the other two were going the other way on top of the bridge, let Draugr holster his revolver and pull his two melee weapons off his belt, the Standard fighting knife he started with and a tomahawk he recieved as payment from an earlier quest, he slowed his breathing and waited.

When the one that was approaching him stepped by the tree line, he didn't see the axe blade appear into his throat, not feel the knife blade go into the base of his skull, pulling him around the tree he peered at the gunner on the truck, seeing his back was turned he pulled his weapons from the dead man and ran torward the gunner, either by instinct or luck the gunman heard something and spun to look his way, quickly thinking the Marine threw his tomahawk at the man, nailing him on the face, dropping him.

Bypassing the man and heading to the other two he pulled his revolver and ran toward the other side, quickly finding the other two he shot them both, going over their gear and grabbing all that was useful, It may be frowned at to grave rob someone but with your life measured by what you got it was a needed evil.

Getting back to where he was he checked the girl over, patching her up with his few medical supplies he broke camp, getting the bike loaded and his unexpected guest loaded up he started heading torward the "Friendly" lines, since the last time he was their was in a month.

The Drive back was quick but dauntless, dodging Grunts and the occasional friendly recon force, he got back to the closest F.O.B. (Forward Operating Base) quickly talking to the guard and giving him some items to keep his mouth shut, Draugr was off again, the girl gone and no one the wiser, since the people still didn't trust Beta's he wasn't going to stay to long and get found out.

 **A/N: and done for now, now for the curious ones Draugr is simply acting on his own accord, helping where he can and trying to keep ahead of the people, Since he's gone into the wilds and haven't heard much on regular and Beta relations he's just trying to protect himself.**

 **Also as for his armaments:**

 **Main: Remington 700 with 10x scope, Armalite AR-25 with supressor, M1 Garand (kept with bike)**

 **side: Glock 41 with supressor, Smith and Wesson .44 mag revolver**

 **Melee: Ka-bar fighting knife, CRKT chogan t-hawk.**

 **If you have an OC you'd like to submit then go right ahead, submit your character with a short bio but also list his weapons he starts with and we'll go from their**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: my fellow readers and writers, I humbly do apologies for the length of absence from writing, my head just wasn't in it but now that my life has calmed down and i can think rationally about the various plots that go into the stories i write, I'm ready to get back into the saddle. Penmaster Cole

 **Chapter 3.**

 **Ain't no rest**

Coleman slowly walked down the trail he found himself on, a small winding dirt road trail not normally used by mass populace. Which insodently was a saving grace for him, since he saved that female pilot from the scum of humanity he found out that his picture was on the BOLO boards for questioning, normally he wouldn't mind turning himself in but with the still real threat of being killed for a beta, he wasn't willing to risk it.

Another thing that didn't turn his way was that some player who apparently knew how to fly, strafed his motorcycle and destroyed it. His weapons, gear and tools were almost completely wiped away in pixels. The only weapons he had now was his .44 pistol and his tomahawk with him. And thanking small mercies his phone.

To most in a war torn world a cellphone was useless, except in this world your phone was your credit card, camera, team GPS tracker and last but not least inventory for ammunition. With only x amount of space on the body the developers decided that excess ammo be stored in a 'data device' most conveniently a smart phone. So as you drop your old magazines and grab a fresh one the game automatically reloads your ammo pouches.

Sadly for Coleman, his running and gunning after the loss of the majority of his gear left him with no excess to speak of. Three round left for the pistol and then it was hawkin time.

Looking ahead and seeing another rise in the road reminded the lone player of his dash across Virginia into North Carolina, namely the Appalachian trail heading south, hopefully finding another of those accursed watchtower's, since the beginning of this only a few had been activated,with twice the number of the false towers being activated, one in particular being a double edged blade: civilian clientele.

Originally called civilian non combatants, it made shooting at enemies harder because now besides worrying about whats around the next corner, you had to worry about hostage situations, and quite early when this happened the gamers found out about a new problem with it :public opinion: you accidental shoot a civilian then the armies public opinion goes down and they are more likely to become hostile to your group.

Stopping quickly and hearing a engine whine in the distance ' _helicopter'_ being the first thought in his head, jumping quickly behind a tree he slowly poked his head out and looked:

A black-hawk was flying over head, bearing the green tag of a friendly, ' _so a recon force_ ', Draugr thought to himself, ' _why are they so far out this way?'_ watching it fly then seeing it deploy flares ' _why is it- oh sweet Jesus!?'_ three rockets just whistled by almost clipping the bird, looking frantically around for where the rounds came from a loud boom like thunder came and Draugr watched as a giant tracer tore through the sky and into the tail of the black-hawk ' _its going down!_ Watching it go and seeing a few gamers bail the lone gamer tore through the under brush toward the others, with all the noise and action from whats going on it will be a very quick response from the enemies.

Draugr was proved correct, hopping over a fallen tree he could see a regular grunt with a gold star above his head. ' _a special drop'_ moving toward the first downed gamer, pulling his tomahawk he threw the ax and hit the grunt in the neck. Dropping down and grabbing the weapon the grunt was suprised at what he found: a ACE 23 rifle with three full magazines, quickly loading and then heading toward where he heard rifle fire.

Capt. John Blaze was seriously questioning if intelligence really was that intelligent. His unit was a recon unit for the gamer army and their mission was finding a secret base and gather data and readings on it to see what it held, sadly murphy's law applied extra hard today, the black-hawk he was in and the two pilots paid for that law.

Hearing the tale tale sound of movement he wearily got up, even though he didn't get injured from the forced drop thanks to the parachute, being spun so many times at speed still can leave a person dizzy. Lifting his AUG and trying to get sites downrange, he watched as a grunt came out of the brush, letting out a burst and watching the enemy go down he jerked at the sudden snap of a twig snapping, turning he spotted another gru- ' _since when did grunts have green tags and wear digital camo?'_ "who are you?" was his vocal response.

The man before him (who also had his rifle trained on him) quickly lowered it "friendly" cocking his head to his side " with hostels closing in, come with me if you want to get out of here"


End file.
